


Solar Storm

by Sunflower_Nation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: End of 2x13 episode, Ephemisms, F/M, Gift Fic, Is that a thing, Smut, The karamel couch also makes an appearance, fluffy smut?, for my thirsty af karamels, karamels deal with the hiatus, lovemaking, this was the hardest thing to write in my life, with a side of... smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation





	

 

…

_There was nothing stopping them._

Kara let her feelings for the Daxamite consume her, falling backwards onto the couch. 

A hazy glow spread from her navel and up through her chest, warm and sweet and she feared she might drown in it.  

She allowed herself to truely feel as she drank deep from his lips and felt his tongue glide with hers, giddy sparks shooting through her core and down to her toes. She needed him like she needed air. Everything she had suppressed… denied… didn't want to even consider. It was flooding through her body and heating her skin.   

Kara didn’t really even understand the intensity of her own feelings until now. Even when she had finally started to allow them yesterday, (oh Rao, only yesterday?) while a mere hairsbreadth away from pressing her lips to Mon-El’s, Mxyzptlk had nuisanced his way into her loft, and she had to bottle everything indefinitely. 

She realised now that the wait had only caused the flush in her cheeks to rise quicker, and the heat between her legs to alight stronger. More than she expected. 

Smoothing her hand over Mon-El's cheek and up through his hair, Kara couldn't form coherent thoughts as she gripped the back of his skull. His slight moan melted sweetly into her open mouth, and it was like rushing waters were taking her away. Her other hand firmly gripped at his lower back, guiding his body down to fit against hers. 

He was so close, so warm, so tangible. And yet it wasn't nearly enough. Now, without her carefully placed restraint, heights of emotion and desire were exploding to the surface, lightning sparking in her belly, and popping sensations chasing their way up to her skin.  
  
And she let them. 

There was nothing stopping them. 

A low murmur left Mon-El’s lips as her hand advanced further under his shirt, sliding up his taut frame. She needed more of him, needed him closer. Dragging her fingertips over his skin she pulled against his shoulder blade, bringing his chest flush with hers. He was forced to move his lips to her neck from the new position, but was more than willing to accomodate. Light breaths and hot kisses trailed down the smooth column making her whimper, and she lost her grip, her head falling back further into the cushions. Mon-El sighed into her neck, before moving to caress her collarbone with his mouth. She was silk and citrus under his tongue. 

Her strength got away from her for a moment, as her grip on Mon-Els firm build crushed him further into her.  She was breathless. But she didn't want to stop...  
Mon-El’s solid form covering her and invading her senses with heat…  
The white stars behind her vision…  
The tantalizing sweeps of his tongue…  
  
She wanted this feeling to swallow her whole. 

Feeling his grin against her skin brought her ever so slightly back into reality. Just long enough to realise they were still fully clothed on the couch.  
  
'Mon-El’. 

Her voice was as weak as her knees and barely a whisper.  
  
His lips came up off her collar before he could travel down her body any further, and he realised that was probably enough for her. He was more than happy with that – makout sessions on the couch for a while would entirely satisfy him, really, since he couldn't believe he was even here. With _her._

Not that she wasn't tantalising. Gods she was beautiful. He tried not to think about how uncomfortably tight his jeans had become, constricting against his hardness. He would have her right there if she allowed it. But mustering all his strength, and using her gorgeous blue eyes to ground him, a low grunt emanated from his chest as Mon-El managed to stop for a moment, pushing himself gently up off of her.  
  
When his eyes met hers they were impossibly dark and had bloomed out with her desire. He thought she was about to say something when she drove his chest back with her palm, her lips following his confidently the whole time. Mon-El felt his back hit the arm of the couch and her smooth outline felt so right pressed mercilessly against him. She was straddling his lap, her hands causing fire to rise from where they were placed on his pecs, and her mouth was a rich plum wine, throughly intoxicating. She finally tore herself away to breathe. And a short pant left Mon-El. 

He was speechless. 

He thought he might die right then and there. And he had no problem with that what so ever.

Kara’s golden hair was in disarray, her cheeks flush. Eyes charged with passion. And then she did something he didn’t expect… pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it to the floor before her fingers were at his and tearing it with a loud rip. 

She began her assault on his neck, delighting in the guttural moan and low growls that left Mon-El when her hot mouth descended on his skin. 

 “ugggggrrh... ...are you… are you sure Kara?” he managed to force out the words.

Mon-El was still slightly tentative. But one word from her and he knew there would be no bringing him back. He tried to keep his head above water long enough for her answer, but the tender urgency of her hands and the her firm presses of lips on his neck made him weak and dizzy. 

His arms around her waist were already gliding up her spine when her whisper met his ear and he nearly choked on his own tongue.

“Yes...” (kiss) "I’m sure….” (kiss) “But not here…” (kiss)

She went to pull him up to lead him to her bedroom, but her permission and assurance was all he needed to cause his longing to overtake him. Sweeping one hand down from her waist to securely clutch her jeans (gods help him, he was gripping her ass, was this really even happening?) he used his other to push himself up of the couch, easily standing while holding her off the floor with one arm. Her legs wrapped around him tightly and he tried not to think about the way his hardness was pressed against her sex through their clothing. 

Mon-El brought together both hands then, to lock around her body while he kissed her all the way to the bedroom. He savoured every last drop of the taste of her. 

He fisted one hand through her hair and skilfully unhooked her bra, letting it fall to his feet before tossing her gently onto her bed. He needed a moment. To just drink in the sight of her. 

He smiled softly down at her but she got impatient and pulled herself onto her knees, leaning forward for his belt and tearing it off. He should have been helping but he got distracted by the swell of her bare breasts and the way her golden tresses brushed gently across them. He reached out quietly to sweep her long hair back over her shoulder, giving him a better view. They were perfect. Taut and plump and...

_“MON-EL”_ she whined.

“gods Kara just let a guy breathe for a sec” he chuckled, barely processing.

By the time he kicked himself out of his jeans standing in his boxer shorts, she didn’t have the will to take hers off just yet because she needed him close and separating from him was such a burden even it was to take off clothing. She hauled him down to let him devour her, so the burning in her chest would subside slightly. 

He left a path of flushed pink down her beautiful figure, clamping a hand over one of her breasts as he kissed her neck. And then stomach. And then her hip just above the line of her jeans. 

She tasted like lavender and honey, and she jerked upwards when he flicked his thumb over her hardened nipple, another whimper released from her lips. Her body naturally responded to his touch, her back arching off the bed when he replaced his hand with his mouth, suckling lightly, needing both hands to heave her tight jeans down. 

He rolled his eyes and pulled himself off her to laugh a little when of course, they got stuck.

Kara huffed. 

“Just. _Take them off!_ ” 

Mon-El just smirked.

“Demanding aren’t we!” A small chuckle caused her to place both palms over her face, somewhat out of light embarrassment and a little out of frustration. But she lifted herself up on the balls of her feet so that he could tug the skintight fabric over her (glorious) ass and shimmy it down over her thighs, eventually managing to pull it down off her calves to be chucked triumphantly on the floor along with the other items of discarded clothing.

“Better?” 

Her hands were still over her blushing cheeks and hiding her face, but her fingers moved apart to let her eyes poke through them and look up at Mon-Els cheeky grin. He could see that beneath her palms she was smiling too. Glowing even.

She just nodded quickly, a bit shy, and he clambered down over her to gently grasp her wrists, pulling them aside to lower her hands from her face.

His eyes were stormy grey, meeting hers.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

They were both giddy and smiling and taking a moment just to breathe. 

“You okay?” 

He had to be sure. If she wanted to back out at any point Mon-El would never allow himself to plunder such a beautiful and lovely woman … however enticing. 

“Mmmhmm” she nodded quickly again, sweetly. “Just catching my breath. And enjoying the view.”

His ego was stoked for a moment, when he realised she was biting her lower lip, her eyes wandering about his muscular physique. 

“You and me both” he grinned, before allowing one hand to tangle in her hair and his mouth to descend on hers with intensity and finesse.

 

At some point between the tearing of lace and discarding of boxers they found themselves both bare and raging with heat. Her entire body was a solar storm. His, a mass of tight coils begging to be released. 

Tracing constellations on her stomach with his fingertips he kissed trails down her beautiful frame, descending all the way to the inside of her thigh, holding her down securely with his free hand. Skipping over where she needed him most, he nipped and sucked at the other side, listening as sounds she had never before made escaped her, and when they reached his ears, so heavenly and delectable, it almost caused him pain. He thought about taking his first taste, but never had the chance as she gripped his shoulder with brutal force begging him to cover her body with his.

“ _Please... I need you… inside me…_ ”

She knew exactly what she wanted. And she wanted it _now._  

Driving her heels against the back of his legs to hurry him along, she placed a hand to the side of his face when he was within reach, and watched him close his eyes to melt into her touch. When he opened them to look at her with such longing, she realised then that she would get lost if she allowed herself to stare too long. 

She reached between their bodies and grasped him lightly, running soft fingers down his length before taking him in hand and guiding him to her entrance. 

He cooled the skin on her neck and throat with his tongue, but it did nothing to take away the fire searing everywhere else in her body. He could feel that she was ready and full of want, allowing himself just a moment to prepare for what came next. 

She saw his neck muscles strain with control as he slowly filled her, inch by inch until he was all the way in, and there was a moment of slight soreness followed entirely by bliss. A mild stretch and dazzling sense of wholeness that caused her to sigh against his mouth. Allowing her to adjust to the newness of it all, he was gentle, taking long, drawn out movements, shallow at first, and then slightly deeper with each of her cries. There was a sharp pain one of those moments, but then it was gone, and she found the friction utterly enticing.

But it still wasn’t enough, and she flipped them over, surprising even herself when she landed squarely on top of him.

Kara pulled herself up slightly before sinking back down. Slightly dazed she gathered herself up, rocking forward smoothly and then lulling back, taking him in even deeper. It made him growl. 

She continued to roll her hips, building up a pace in time with his, meeting each other perfectly in the middle and perhaps even a little harsh. It was smooth. Yet chaotic. Kara was demanding. Needy. Dissolving his will with every jolt of her hips and making him grunt with how easily he slid into her greedy core. She spread her legs further for him causing her to sink down even more, small whines leaving her chest. Meeting each other with moans and kisses and pushes and pulls. 

The soft yellow of her hair tickled his shoulders, and a slight sheen of sweat formed over his upper body. Electricity bolted through him and his hand splayed over her ass to help her along.

She suddenly fell limply forward, unsteady as her legs quivered and she couldn’t continue her ministrations. Her whimper signaled to him that she was impossibly close, but losing control of her body was not something that she was prepared for. A snarl escaped his lips as Mon-El flipped them over to finish her, gripping at her silken hips to drag her body back towards his. Her legs were still shaking when he found his way inside her again, slick heat enclosing him in a way that made his teeth gnash together. He thrust deep, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in, and she was utterly falling apart underneath him.

_‘Mon….ohhh….don…t…sto…p….’_

His longing for her reached insane levels, her high pitched mewls driving him mad as he continued to drive forward sharply, her delicious breasts bouncing with the impact of his movements. She was utterly divine. Her sopping wetness quivered around his cock, silk meeting steel with every jolt.

_“Pleaaase…”_

She was delicate in that moment. So ready to snap and shatter into a million pieces. He held her at the edge of climax until one last collision sent her over, her walls convulsed around him and she broke her headboard clean in half with an accidental grip. He staggered for a moment, following her over the edge as he spilled inside her, blinding light and slightly wobbly at the knees. 

“ _Holy shit Kara._ ” 

He panted. And then tried to grasp some form of reality beyond seeing stars. 

He was spent. And she was still finding her way back down. Brightness clouding her vision and slight trembles still trailing themselves down her arms. 

After a few moments they collapsed into a heap with her in his arms, warm and tingly and they were both satiated beyond belief. 

He kissed her cheek lightly before she whispered something to him.

“I. That. _Wow…_ ”

She had trouble finding his eyes but when she did they locked together, comet blue and stormy grey. They stayed like that for a long moment. Just gazing at one another. Getting lost and floating about in the gravity of one another.

She then nestled herself into his neck, to breathe in the salt of his skin and realness of the moment. Feeling brighter than sunlight and altogether exhausted.

_'Thank you'_ she whispered into his neck, forgetting herself.

"Did you. Did you just thank me?" He smiled into her hair, neither wanting to lift a muscle after all that had transpired. But she could feel his smirk just by his tone.

_"Shhhhhhhh, Mon-El"_. She continued to whisper, and just wanted to savour the feelings and float on them and drift off peacefully in his arms.

He was… was… gods he didn’t even know. He kissed her gold Kryptonian locks, and just breathed her in. 

He wanted to stay here forever. And hoped she did too. 

Mon-El smoothed her slightly damp hair out of her face and nestled down with her, pulling a light sheet over the both of them. Until their breaths softened. And grew steady and quiet.

The feeling of her sleeping in his arms took him to another world. And he followed her to it (just like he always would). Drifting off to meet her in sleep.

\-----


End file.
